reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jake Z man/My Ending
John was peeking threw the door, then hears these guns cocking and reloading. So John turns around and see's Abraham and the Rebel's so John runs to them and explains what happened then Abraham gives John a gun then they all line up in the Barn. Then John tells them to wait in the Barn, so John walks out of the barn then looks at the soldiers then quitely pulls his gun out then shoots the sky for Q then the Rebels run out attacking the Soldiers so while there distracting the Army. John grabs a horse to race down to his Family then he couldn't see them so he knew they were safe so John goes back to the ranch... And... He saw Abbigal and Jack being... Shot by Edgar. Abraham betrayed John. It was all a setup. Edgar leaves with Abraham and John got on his knees begging for a 2nd chance for Retribution... 3 years later John looks at his family's grave one last time then looks closely to Jack and says "I'm sorry Jack, It should have been me. I regret my life. I hope you R.I.P. Jack, i will find that man and kill him just for you Jack.. *Sigh* im sorry..." Then heads to Mexico confronting Edgar duck hunting then John says. John: Excuse me.... Edgar Edgar: (Menacing Laugh) ohh John, I thought i'd never see you again. you should have been dead 2 years later you smoker. John:Ha, it'll take more then that to stop me. I've come for you Ross, You had no damn right to kill my son. Edgar: It was either you or him you good for nothing Outlaw. why dont you go kill someone to make your life better you savage John: i left that life before it started Ross, Now it's just begun. After i'm done with you i'm goin for Abraham. Edgar: HAHAHA (Angry Voice) YOU PIECE OF SHIT THE MARSTON NAME IS OVER ALRIGHT IITS FINISHED NOW GO RUN ALONG LIKE YOU DID 3 YEARS AGO, LET ME ENJOY MY LIFE YOU BASTARD John: YOU HAD NO RIGHT EDGAR ADMIT IT, I SHED TEARS IN MY EYES BUT RAGE MY HEART. now lets do this.. old man. Edgar well yeah.. I'll be seeing you in hell John. Nothing is forgivin John: I guess so, the Marston name is no more is what you say. Why did you do it Edgar? why? Edgar: (Depressed Voice) *Sigh* i dont know... I had to. it was ordered by the Governer Nate Johns. John: Now i'll kill him for that *Sighs* it never gets easier Edgar: it was reported a year ago that some kid named James Marston said he never had parents that he. got Addopted at birth and they said the mother was Abbigail. John: so what you mean to tell me is... i have a long lost son? How old is he? Edgar: Yes Abbi is the mother and he's 17 right now. John: where is he? Edgar: sorry but i cant tell you th.. John: WHERE THE HELL IS HE BEFORE I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT YOU SICK BASTARD? Edgar: alright alright damnit he's hold up in Gaptooth Breach. he lives in a old House about a mile away from Cueva Seca now enough talk, lets duel John: ha, alright old man but why did you say the Marston name is over? ''' '''Edgar: because... It was to piss you off. I hope your son doesn't turn out like you John John, Yeah me either, I'll go meet him right after i'm done with you ''' '''Edgar: so be it *Gun fire* John:Poor bastard didn't stand a chance. I dont forgive, and i dont forget. '- Red Dead Redemption My Ending.' Category:Blog posts